Name Change
by steffiegee
Summary: Cat Valentine is thinking about changing her name. What will she change it to? Who will help her decide? Set four years after Hollywood Arts graduation. Cabbie 3


**Hey all! This is my first FanFiction story. Ever. I joined the site as an avid reader, but I recently had this plot bunny make a nest in my mind and I can't seem to get rid of it. Sooo…here's to my first story. Hope it's not terrible! Positive comments and constructive criticism are welcomed. If you're going to bash the story, keep the comments to yourself please. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Dan Schneider does. Phooy…**

It's been 4 years since the six best friends (and Trina) graduated from Hollywood Arts. Beck landed his big break on a Drama series on HBO and already won a few awards. He married his high school sweetheart (don't refer to her as a 'sweetheart' or she may punch you in the throat), Jade, who became a world famous playwright/actress. She also has won a couple awards for her plays, ones she wrote and/or starred in.

André works as a big time music producer with Capitol Records. He's helped many singers write music and make albums, including Tori. She's releasing her second album next month. On top of that, she landed the lead role on broadway opposite Neil Patrick Harris. Her sister, Trina, also joined the fashion business and even designed her own wedding dress when she married David Cook, former American Idol winner and current "chart topper."

Cat is a busy girl, with her debut album hitting stores next week, her new movie premiering the following week and her fashion line hitting stores next month. And then there was Robbie, who officially retired Rex after high school. He did become a hilarious, yet professional ventriloquist with many different puppets. Critics call him 'the next Jeff Dunham."

They had all separated, yet remained in the LA area. Every year, they try to plan a day or two where they could all spend time with each other. However, busy schedules prevented them from planning anything, even grabbing a quick coffee.

One sunny June afternoon found many people out and about – including the 22-year old Cat Valentine. She was on her way home from visiting her boyfriend on the other side of Beverly Hills.

"Suddenly I can see what I didn't before and I don't care what they say anymore 'cause I'm falling, falling. Finally falling, falling…" Cat was singing along to the radio. She passed by a Starbucks and decided to stop and pick up a coffee. She almost bumped into someone who was coming out of the coffee shop.

"Oh! I'm sorry, excuse me…Tori?"

"Cat! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" She followed Cat back into the coffee shop.

"I've been great! Busy, but that's how I like it. My first album, _Angelic,_ is coming out next week. The premiere of _My Little Rose_ is the week after that, and finally, my fashion line is hitting stores next month, so there will be many events I'll have to attend. Busy, busy!" Cat laughed her signature little giggle.

"That's great, Cat! What's your line called?" Tori was amazed how Cat could keep up with three different lifestyles at once.

"_Valentina_, taken from my last name, Valentine."

"Clever! I'm so happy for you, Cat." Tori gushed.

"Thanks! Here's a surprise. I'm thinking of changing my name!"

Tori looked at Cat in shock. "Really? Why? Your name is already unique!"

"I know, but I would keep Valentine because my clothes line is named after it. I was thinking of making a different name for my music and show business. I don't know what, yet, but I would like it to separate my fashion career from my entertainment career."

'…That was actually pretty smart of Cat,' Tori thought. 'Then again, it _has_ been a while since we saw each other. Maybe she's changed?' Tori glanced back at Cat and saw her giggling to herself in delight, probably thinking of different names…

"I GOT IT! Since my real name – Cat – is an animal, maybe I'll pick a flower name! Like….uhm, Lilly? Lilly Valentine? How does that sound? Tori? What do you think?"

'…Nope, still same ol' Cat," Tori thought to herself, chuckling. "It sounds great, Cat, but keep your options open." She paused as a stray thought entered her mind. "Say, what are you doing tonight? Would you want to go grab something to eat and catch up?"

"Oh, I'd love to, Tori. But I can't, I have a date tonight. It's our four year anniversary!" Cat practically squealed.

"Wow, I can't believe you and Robbie lasted this long."

Cat felt instantly offended. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" Tori's eyes widened as she tried to calm her red-headed friend.

"No, no, Cat! I didn't mean it in a bad way! I meant that I'm happy that you've found a love with someone so strong that you've been together for four years." Tori smiled.

Cat calmed down, giggled, and smiled back. It was true, though. The day they graduated, Robbie asked Cat to be his girlfriend. She was ecstatic, but confused. She wanted to know why he waited until graduation, because she knew he had a crush on her for the past couple of year.

"We are going our separate ways after today and I realized I don't want to lose you. I want to give this a try." Cat had just about melted at his words. "Besides, it's better late than never, right?" He had joked. Cat laughed along with him as he winked at her. The both of them had walked out of Hollywood Arts finally a couple and ready to face the world with each other.

"Cat…Cat…CAT!" Tori snapped her fingers in front of Cat's face. Cat snapped out of her flashback, shook her head and looked at Tori.

"Sorry, Tori. Just remembering graduation." Cat gushed with a silly smile on her face.

Tori chuckled at her friend's love-sick look. "It's alright. I'd act the same way if I were in your place."

Cat's look turned curious as she asked Tori, "By the way, how are things going with you and Jason?" Jason Daniels was Ryder Daniels' cousin, yet the total opposite of Tori's former boyfriend. Jason was caring, sweet, a fantastic singer, and completely worships the ground Tori walks on – and not because she's famous. He's better than Ryder by a long shot. The boy did use Tori just to get an A in music class. Jason and Tori have been together for about a year and a half after meeting at the Platinum Music Awards where Tori won the category for Best Female Vocalist.

"Things are going great! He's such a sweetheart. Yesterday, he bought me a dozen roses and took me out to dinner to celebrate my second album's release and my Broadway debut!"

"Have you seen Ryder at all during the past year and a half?"

"Nope. Ryder moved to Ohio to teach music to high school students. His uncle is the principle there. He hasn't been to any of the family parties I've attended, but I'm sure we will cross paths soon. It won't bother me though."

"Ohh, that's good! I'm so happy for you Tori!" Cat suddenly started giggling to herself, seemingly loosing focus on the conversation, but Tori knew Cat. She seemed peppier than usual. Tori watched her with suspicion.

"Alright, what's got you so excited and bouncing in your seat?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about tonight. Robbie said he's going to take me someplace special but I couldn't know because it's a surprise! I love surprises!"

"Aww that's so cute! But it's Robbie! Surely he'd spill the beans, or at least give you a hint, right?"

"Yeah, he did say that if tonight goes as planned, there will be a big change in the near future! Oh what could it be?" Cat was bouncing with energy; she just could not contain her excitement!

"That sounds amazing! You will have to tell me all about it tomorrow!"

"I will! But I have to get home now. My dog needs to be taken to the vet. I think she has a stomach infection because she's been puking an odd color…"

"CAT! I really don't need to hear the color of your dog's…uhm, puke." Tori grimaced.

"Hehe! Kay, kay!"

"It was good seeing you, Cat. We'll have to meet again and chat, and hopefully you can bring Robbie to come and the others can come along for a big get-together Sound good to you?"

"Yes! I'd love to see André, Beck and Jade again!" At the mention of Jade, Tori looked confused.

"Remember Tori, I was friends with Jade before you started at Hollywood Arts. I still consider her my friend and I miss her, even though she can be a bit harsh."

"Harsh? That's putting it lightly." Tori muttered quietly. Cat didn't seem to hear her. She was off again in dreamland, twirling a strand of her velvet-red colored hair. Before Tori could do anything, Cat snapped out of it herself, grinned at Tori and launched forward to hug her.

"It was good seeing you too, Tori. I'm going to go now so I don't miss Zoey's appointment."

Tori stayed in the booth where they were sitting and took out her phone. She didn't need to be back at the studio for another hour, so she was going to relax with her coffee. "Okay, I'll hopefully talk to you again, Cat. Bye!"

"Bye Tori! Hehe!"

Cat skipped out to her blue Volvo and drove home, completely unaware that what Robbie has planned was about to change her life forever.

*_LATER THAT NIGHT*_

Tori had settled into bed with her latest book addiction, The Hunger Games. Just as she was getting comfortable, she heard a knock at her door. Tori glanced at her bedside alarm clock. **11:39**pm.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, who's here at this hour?" She wondered aloud. She walked down the stairs to the front door and glanced out the peephole. There on her front steps stood none other than Cat and Robbie. She opened the door with a confused expression blatantly plastered across her face.

"What on Earth are you guys doing here at this time? I thought you were on a date?"

"We were!" Cat shouted.

"Shhhh! I have elderly neighbors that don't like their sleep to be interrupted and get extremely cranky when it _is_ interrupted." Tori quickly ushered them into her living room and closed and locked the front door behind her. She turned to face the couple sitting on the sofa in her living room.

"Alright, what's going on? Is there a problem?" She didn't know what had happened, especially since the both of them looked like they were bursting with excitement.

"No, no problem what-so-ever! Everything is just perfect." Robbie's face literally looked like it was going to crack with how big he was smiling. Tori turned to Cat, looking for another answer.

"Remember when we talked at Starbucks earlier today? I told you I would tell you how my date went! Well, here I am!" Cat seriously looked like she was a soda bottle that's been shaken one too many times; she was about to explode. 'Thankfully with just excitement and not soda,' Tori thought humorously to herself.

"And you decided…" Tori quickly glanced at her wall clock "…**11:45**pm was a good time to tell me? I meant we should meet up again and you could tell me all about it."

But Tori, remember how I also mentioned I wanted to change my name? Well, I officially decided I am going to change my name and I already know what I'm going to change it to! It was all Robbie's idea! I didn't even think of it until he brought it up."

Tori sighed. "Alright, let's hear it. What did you decide to change your name to?" Might as well get this over with so she can go to sleep. She'll just skip reading tonight and pick back up tomorrow night…

And then Tori lost her train of thought when her eye caught a flash of light.

"I, Catrina Lynn Valentine, have officially decided to change my name to Catrina Lynn…" And Cat help up her left hand so Tori could properly see what was nestled onto her fourth finger. Tori gasped. Robbie beamed. Cat teared up.

"…Shapiro."

**A/N: Okay, how was that for my first story? I know parts sounded a bit corny, but I tried so hard to keep them in character, especially Cat! I honestly don't know what Cat's full first name is. If I got it wrong, then lets just say I used Catrina for story purposes…and because I love the name Lynn as a middle name. It just had a nice ring to it. Catrina Lynn. …Well I know what I'm naming my first baby girl when I have children! :] **

**Remember! Positive comments and constructive criticism are welcomed! Please review and tell me how I did! Any and all badmouthing will be ignored. Thank you! **


End file.
